


You're doing well right?

by lispofhislips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ireallydontknowwhatiamdoing first time writing, wonhui special participation only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lispofhislips/pseuds/lispofhislips
Summary: Mingyu doesn’t want to admit it, no. He doesn’t want to admit that he misses Minghao. He misses him so bad and he is not ready to be consumed with this kind of longing.





	You're doing well right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is base from Mingyu’s recent Instagram comment: You’re doing well right?  
> Hello, I've been thinking of this since last night and also this my first time writing for Gyuhao and it is kind of scary hahahah but I hope it gets well.
> 
> Also unbeta-ed

Mingyu doesn’t want to admit it, no. He doesn’t want to admit that he misses Minghao. He misses him so bad and he is not ready to be consumed with this kind of longing.  
They’ve been together for roughly four years, they are inseparable and been doing things together as classmates turned to friends and now significant others. They’ve been sharing the apartment together for two years, they have a routine; Mingyu will be the one doing the cooking and Minghao will be in-charge of the dishes. They will clean the apartment four times a week because both of them are clean-enthusiast. Laundry is set every Sunday and groceries will be every Thursday. 

Now for the first time Mingyu felt lost in the middle of routine, it all happened when Minghao got a call from their school asking him to represent their University in a dance competition in Beijing, China it happened so fast that Mingyu saw himself giving Minghao the tightest hug he can give, Minghao dismissed Mingyu’s worries by joking “I’m gone only a month. I’ll be back in no time”

Upon hearing it Mingyu pouts unconsciously, “but thirty days is still thirty days!”

Minghao on the other hand rolled his eyes which made Mingyu to pout more “I’ll call you every day, check your Weibo sometimes you know I can’t access other social networks there. You remember all the mandarin phrases I taught right?”  
The first call for Minghao’s flight caught their attention, sighing Mingyu lets go of Minghao’s hand, looking at his face and trying to memorize his features as if he doesn’t know it by heart.

“Be careful alright? Comeback safe” he pleaded

Minghao caress his face and in a soft tone he said “I’ll be back soon, please don’t burn our apartment while I’m gone”  
“Dummy”  
Laughing at the response Minghao then turned his heels to attend his flight and before he was about to be consumed by people walking he turned around one last time looking at him, smiling then all of a sudden he shouts “I love you Kim Mingyu!” then he walks so fast as if he did not do anything embarrassing.

How fucking cheesy, he thought. 

But he fucking loved it.  
\--  
Back to Mingyu’s dilemma, one week of being Minghaoless and he knew he is so done. He thought he is doing better until this morning when he woke up and was about to hug his love what welcomed him is the cold empty space of their bed, he also unconsciously prepared two servings of breakfast and since Mingyu doesn’t want to waste food he’s going to save the extra servings for dinner instead. Sighing he went again to their room to check his phone and disappointment floored him. No sign of Minghao, the first and probably the last time they talked was when Minghao told them that the place where the dance competition is being held doesn’t have a good reception.

Minghao funnily shared that he was currently on a tree because the signal was strong in that place, which means that the call will be very seldom but he promised to send him updates from time to time once he gets some reception.

But today, still no sign of Minghao and he is getting worried if he’s eating well because that man has a habit of skipping meals if he needs to. He recalled one time when he was gearing up for another regional competition that Minghao only consumed water and Mingyu was so frustrated, water doesn’t have that much nutrients that the body needs so he furiously researched and finally discovered the perfect meal for people dancing, so yep he really made Minghao eat real food he received nagging and glares but at least he is eating and that was the only thing that matter back then.

A ping sound from his phone distract his train of thoughts and when he sees Minghao’s name he excitedly opens it, the message contains a cute picture of him with a weird octopus hat on the top of his head, his message reads: Isn’t this cute? Did you eat already?

As a reply he sends him a pouting picture of him with a caption: But you’re cuter! Yes I already ate, did you? Stop skipping meals ok? And I miss you so bad. 

Ming8: Aww, looks like my favorite puppy misses my petting  
Min9: shut up  
Ming8: I am eating here, I swear to god every time I try to skip meals I weirdly hear your voice nagging me, but probably because I miss you too! :{  
Min9: cheesy lol  
Ming8: whatever haha, coach is calling us right now. I’ll send you a message again once I get a good reception I am still here in the damn tree but I have buddy with me ha ha ha. I love you  
Fuck it, he looks at the calendar, three more weeks. Can he really survive that long? He sends his last message to Minghao  
Min9: I love you too, a lot. Come back soon! Our apartment is still intact if you’re wondering.

 

\--  
“Do you want to come over?” without looking at his friend he continues to write his notes  
“You’re not my type Wonwoo” he jokes, his friend scoffs in return “You’re nothing against Junhui, you fool.”  
“Fine, I can cook dinner. Junhui is about to return tomorrow right?”

His friend smiles and it sorts of making him jealous because he has to wait two more weeks meanwhile this love fool will see the love of his life tomorrow, so he is probably going to use him to speed up some time.

“You and Soonyoung used to mock me about missing Junhui, now looks like karma is biting your ass.”  
Ah right, they used to tease him how clingy he was while mopping to them now Mingyu with so much pain understands what was Wonwoo’s been going through.

“Whatever”

“But as a good friend, I am here to entertain you so cook us dinner in return”

Rolling his eyes he nods in agreement.  
\--  
One more week, Mingyu counts, one more week and Minghao will be back. He hasn’t received any updates from Minghao, Junhui told him when he got back that the reception was really bad.

Out of pity because he’s been mopping to the couple about his longing with his significant other, Wonwoo invited him for dinner and this time he is not going to cook since Junhui is back, right man rubbed it to his lonely face that your handsome boyfriend is back.

Sighing, he decided to check what to wear for dinner, it is not like it’s going to be fancy, it will be in their apartment full of cats so he has to wear something cat friendly and also to make himself busy. When a pair of clothing caught his attention he immediately pulled it out from his wardrobe and unconsciously seeks Minghao’s opinion “Hey Hao, do you think this is ok?”

Silence and looking at their empty apartment Mingyu muttered “oh right, he’s not here.”

Mingyu is so close in searching how to make a time machine to make Minghao’s return faster. Groaning, he checks his phone instead and opened his abandoned Weibo, he sees an update posted one week ago and he cannot resist since he is really missing him so bad, he commented “You’re doing well right? ”  
\--  
The dinner was superb, they even bought loads of beer so Mingyu ended drunk, Wonwoo was nice enough to drive him over in their apartment and before sleeping he tried to check his phone for the last time he saw a message from Minghao but since he’s too drunk to read it he decided to read and reply it later, he closed his eyes wishing Minghao is here.

 

A soft tap and a voice calling his name wakes Mingyu up from his sleep, a pounding pain in his head made him groan and when he opened his eyes the first thing rather the first person he saw is Minghao, does he really missed him so bad that his mind was able to conjure him as if he was real?

“Minghao?” with a voice hoarse he verifies, he really hopes that his mind is not tricking him.

“Who do you expect? James Bond?” Ah it is really him the sarcasm and that smirk hit home.

He immediately gets up, holding Minghao’s hand making sure that he is alive and real and not a figment of his imagination.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to get back next Monday right?”  
Minghao looks at him weirdly “I sent you a message in Kakao?”

Right, the last text he was supposed to open today, he grabbed his phone and finally checks the message.

Ming8: hey loser, I got good news and bad news for you. Bad news first, I got eliminated it sucks right? l know ha ha ha but here comes the good news, I am going home tonight. No need to pick me up, Jun-ge told me you’re drunk af, I’ll see you later.

Mingyu wants to mentally slap himself, if only he read the message a lot sooner he could have prepared himself, cook him breakfast and welcome him in his warm arms, but no what Minghao got in return is a drunk boyfriend. But as of this moment Mingyu no longer cares, he immediately captured the man in front of him in his arms, inhaling the familiar perfume he had missed so much. Minghao is here and that is the only thing that matters right now, he’ll take a shower later and cook him breakfast after but as of this moment he wants to enjoy the presence of this man and he mentally promised himself that if ever Minghao has to go away for a competition he is fucking coming with him whether he likes it or not.

 

“Hey, welcome home”  
He can feel Minghao’s smiling and in a soft tone he muttered lovingly “It’s great to be back”


End file.
